


The Foxes Hunt the Witch

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Derek, First Kiss, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Claudia Stilinski - Freeform, Mentioned Djinn, Werefox Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles life is threatened by a witch and he reveals himself as a half werefox, and a half witch to save himself and Derek. The only problem is that in doing so he risks the wrath of the council, the same council that wiped out vampires in the eighteenhundreds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Foxes Hunt the Witch

The supernatural community isn't as inclusive as you might think, vampires were wiped out decades ago by The Council, a group of individuals considered to be royalty in their respective supernatural groups, it consists of The Fae Queen,The Mage Lord, and The Alpha. If the Council wants you dead, you die. Now a days The Council's public enemy number one is werefoxes, there are maybe 20 left in the United States.

Claudia Stilinski, known rather inaccurately as the last fox of Cali, was killed in 2004 by a Djinn. The doctors had called it frontal temporal dementia. Stiles called it murder.

If werefoxes aren't The Councils enemy number one witches are. Witches like Stiles great grandfather on his dads side. Apparently it skips a few generations. Leaving Stiles with the power of The Stilinski family. Meaning Stiles is a combination of the two most hated species in the supernatural community.

Rule number one has always been, _never say a word_. _Say one word, to anyone, and you're dead_. All of this means that Stiles is an amazing liar, because people never expect the boy who never shuts up to be capable of keeping secrets. 

While witches are still relatively common Stiles is the only werefox in all of California, and the only witch, werefox combination he's ever heard of. Stiles is painfully aware of every fox like tendency he has, the boundless energy, and curiosity.

He's less cognizant of his witch like traits, his ability to understand languages, and his spark. His mother used to teach him about supernatural creatures, their weak spots, and ways to defend himself, and when he came into his spark she'd found him books to train from.

The first supernatural creature Stiles met outside of his family was technically Peter, but the first one he talked to was Scott after he'd been turned. This was his chance to tell someone, but the habit of keeping his secret was too ingrained. He could never bring himself to admit it to his best friend.

_"If you're ever dealing with werewolves honey remember that wolfsbane, mountain ash, and mistletoe can protect you." Claudia had told him in one of their many 'how to defend youself' lessons. "It's kept here, next to the salt rounds and the Phoenix ash." She points to the spot in the weapons case, and Stiles nods._

The hardest part of keeping his secret post werewolves was refraining from giving away just how much he knew. He had to fake research in order to not expose himself. 

"Stiles, being a werewolf is weird." Scott says, pausing their video game.

"Dude I was about to have the kill shot." Stiles whines.

"Good thing I paused then." Scott smirks at him. Stiles laughs.

"So, what's so weird about being a werewolf Scotty?" Stiles drawls.

"The smelling." Scott says. "I can smell everything, but things that should smell bad, don't anymore. It's weird." Stiles hums softly in agreement. "The hearing is weird too. I can hear everything. Y'know?" Scott asks.

"Yeah yeah, let's play Scotty boy." Stiles tries to distract him, because Scott may hear everything, but he doesn't listen to anything. Doesn't notice that Stiles heartbeat is faster than is natural for a human.

"Get off my property." Derek Hale had said, Stiles could smell the wolf on him. He expected Derek to be able to smell that he wasn't quite human, and nothing. So, Stiles kept lying. Forced his body to heal at human rates, and celebrated the fact that foxes didn't have an aversion to wolfsbane.

"Oh yeah, tackle the squishy human." He had said countless times. He lies so often he can't believe they know when he's telling the truth. He has worked so damn hard to keep his secret, but Derek was about to be killed by a witch and Stiles was chained to a wall, the only way to save him was to shift.

"I'm going to kill you Derek Hale, but first you're going to watch your human boy toy burn like the rest of your family." She growled, flicking her wrist toward Stiles previous location.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan Ms. Psycho, but I'm afraid I'm not quite human or a boy toy, seriously, rude lady." He said, praying that Derek hadn't seen him shift.

"Oh most things burn anyways." She says, launching a fireball at him. He's tempted to side step it and feign innocence of Derek questions his humanity, instead he catches it in the ball of his hand.

"Elemental witches, not so much." He reforms it into a spear, and launches it through her, causing her to crumple to the ground.

"Stiles did you just?" Derek gasps out.

"Of course not, you're hallucinating. Also she's not dead, just passed out." He uses the key to undo Derek's chain and finds himself pinned to the wall.

"What are you?" Derek growls. Stiles rolls his eyes.

"I'm _Lisżerzucaczary_ , but you can call me Stiles." He sasses.

"What are you?" Derek jolts him back again, and Stiles shifts to his beta form. Unlike the wolves he has a tail and ears that perk up on the top of his head.

"I'm f _ox that casts spells_." He says. "As far as anyone can ever know, I don't exist. My mother was killed eight years ago for what she is." Derek growls.

"And my family wasn't?" Derek doesn't expect the pure hatred in Stiles voice when he answers.

"You werewolves only have to worry about hunters and territory. My mother was killed by a Djinn Derek. Do you know what that entails?" Stiles is gone, fully shifted, and running before he can answer. The answer would have been no anyways.

"Stiles?" John asks in shock, when he finds the small fox hidden under the couch. "I thought you stopped shifting after-" Stiles whines. After he lost Claudia he had stopped, but his dad didn't need to think about that.

"I'm fine." He says shifting back.

"You were hiding under the couch." Sometimes his dad is too smart.

"Derek found out what I am." Stiles mumbles. John scowls.

"Do we need to move, the fake identity Claudia created should still work." John offers. Stiles shakes his head.

"I don't think so. He won't kill me himself at least." Stiles shrugs. John sighs.

"Get some rest kid." He ruffles Stiles hair on the way out.

"Night dad. Love ya'." He calls. John nods absently.

"Love you too kiddo." John calls. Stiles wakes up on a cold table. He works to keep his heart steady while he catalogs his surroundings.

"I don't know what he is." Derek's voice rings out in a whisper.

"What did he do?" Deaton's voice answers. _Fuck_.

"He shifted. Into a fox." Derek says. Stiles bolts upright.

"You fucker." Stiles growls. "Are you trying to get me killed." Deaton stares at him for a moment.

"Werefox then?" He asks. Stiles snaps his teeth toward the vet.

"You also said you were an elemental witch." Derek says. Stiles hands flame up. Fire Flickering around his fingers.

"You motherfucker." Stiles growls stalking toward him. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" He turned on his heel.

"Wait elemental witch?" Deaton almost squeaks behind him. "You're from  _The_ Stilinski family. As in  _the_ most powerful witch family in all of Europe? As in the only major witch family The Council has continuously failed to wipe out?" 

"Got it in one Deaton." Stiles says. A scowl still covering his face. "So Deaton tell me, now that you know what I am, I always have wondered. Who reported my mother to the council?" Stiles asks, Derek steps toward him only to find himself pinned to the floor. "Was it you? Do you know what killed her Deaton? A Djinn."

"He granted a wish?" Derek asks, earning a scathing look from Stiles.

"Djinn lock you inside your mind and grant you a wish. You then live in a world where that wish is true, but everything else tends to suck. During this time the Djinn drains your life force, leaving victims in a world that's slowly disappearing. Your family gets to sit and watch you slowly dissapear." Stiles bites out. "My grandparents were murdered too, by a shifter. Now Deaton. Are you going to kill me?" Stiles doesn't receive an answer. Both men just stare at him. "Derek, I saved your life by abandoning my secret. Remember that my death is on your head." Stiles breezes out of the room before Derek can respond.

Stiles doesn't hear Derek threaten Deaton. Doesn't hear them agree not to tell anyone. Instead he shifts and allows himself to run through the woods. Allows himself to feel in a way he hasn't since Claudia's death.

...

Stiles was going through his weapons trunk when Derek showed up.

"Stiles." Derek growls, causing Stiles to jump a foot in the air.

"Holy shit man don't sneak up on people like that." Stiles hisses, before his face seems to shut down. "Are you here to kill me?"

"What? No. I wouldn't Stiles." He's practically whining, and Stiles caves.

"Okay." He says. He doesn't continue, waiting for Derek to get to the point.

"Deaton won't report you." Derek blurts. Stiles nods. "Why'd you do it?"

"I wasn't about to let her make you watch someone else burn, even if I'm not your boytoy." Stiles sounds indignant. "I may not be important to you, but you don't need to see that again." Derek seems to choke.

"You're important." Derek defends, earning a cold laugh from Stiles. "And yet you kidnapped me." Stiles says. "You of all people should know better." Derek flinches.

"I thought you might be possessed again." He steps back when Stiles stalks forward.

"Stop intimidating the alpha werewolf." The Sheriff's voice rings out in the small space, and Stiles relaxes.

"Yes sir." Stiles mumbles. Derek scowls.

"Now that everyone's calm, Stiles dinner is ready." John steps aside and Stiles leaves. "Derek you'll be joining us."

"No, Sheriff I couldn't." Derek backs up toward the window. The Sheriff scowls at him. "Fine I'll stay."

"Good, and son, the rest of your little band of Wolves better not find out about my son." The Sheriff says, before leaving the room.

"I see the dramatics are a Stilinski trait." Derek jokes. Stiles glances up at him, chewing his lip.

"You really won't reveal me?" Stiles asks.

"Never. You're my pack little fox." Derek teases, Stiles leaps to his feet and wraps his arms around Derek.

"Thank you." Stiles whispers.

"We'll always protect you Stiles." Derek promises. "Scott's gonna be so pissed if he finds out."

"Which he won't." Stiles growls.

"Whatever you say foxling." Derek taunts.

"Shut up." Stiles whines petulantly.

"Make me." Derek says, and Stiles grin turns wolfish.

"With pleasure." Stiles purrs against Derek's lips before gently pressing his lips to Derek and licking along his lower lip.

"Stiles! Derek! Dinner time!" The Sheriff's voice causes Derek to jump away from Stiles.

"After dinner leave out the front door, and come back through my window. I'm not done with you." Stiles purrs half shift taking over and his tail flicking.

"Okay." Derek is breathless as he watches Stiles ass as he saunters down stairs.

"Hale!" The Sheriff yells, again snapping him back to reality. "Help Stiles set the table."

"Yes Sir." Derek retorts. Stiles winks at him from behind his dad's back. "Thank you for inviting me Sir." 

"You're always welcome Derek." John says. Turning to Stiles he whispers in a voice a human wouldn't be able to hear. "Claudia would have liked him." Derek doesn't stop smiling proudly until after dinner.

 


End file.
